


How Sweet It Is To Be Loved By You

by athousandcas



Series: How Sweet It Is To Be Loved By You [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 03:05:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athousandcas/pseuds/athousandcas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel loves Dean Winchester, and it is his mission to make him fall in love with him. Follow Cas' journey to steal Dean's heart with some friendly advice from the local magazine rack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I read a fic where it's like this one, but I thought a lot more could be done, so I decided to try it on my own! Inspiration struck me and I wanted to share it. This part is really short, but hopefully, I will write more. I have a list of tips from magazines to make fics out of, soooo if I do, I will make it my mission to make it longer.

Castiel is in love with Dean Winchester.  
Deep down, he had known since the moment he touched Dean's soul and dragged him from the depths of perdition. He may not have understood then, but he does now.

As time went by and the apocalypse neared, Castiel could feel himself gradually fall as he became friends with Dean. After the apocalypse, when Sam and Dean managed to end it all and still make it out alive, it hit Castiel how much he truly cared about Dean and what it meant. Once he knew how helplessly in love he was, he embraced it and accepted it fully.

Now, he wanted to act on it. He finally got his chance to during a case with Sam and Dean. They were walking by a newspaper stand, on the sidewalk when the he noticed the magazine.

"How to get the man you love to fall in love with you!"

Castiel thought of how little he knew of humanity. All of the little things he just did not understand, but still made all the difference. He then thought of Dean and how much he wanted him, but confronting him about it was not going to work. It took seconds for Castiel to weigh all the possibilities in his mind before he swiftly grabbed the magazine and quickly joined the brothers before they noticed his absence.

***

Castiel was spending most of his days with Sam and Dean now. While Heaven was still open to him, he had chosen to stay with the brothers and help them on hunts. Right now, they were in their motel. Castiel had made an excuse and disappeared so he could read his magazine in private. He was currently sitting on top of the motel roof and staring intently at the first step on the page.

Tip 1: Wear perfume. This is a subtle way of getting your guy to notice you, but without saying outright that you want him. Just spray a little on and notice how he looks at you differently!

Castiel could hardly see Dean as the guy to notice if some one was wearing perfume or not. But what did he know? This magazine clearly knew more than him on this topic, and he was going to trust it to guide Dean into his arms.

The next second, he was in a department store staring at a huge arrangement of colognes and perfumes. He had no idea there were going to be so many choices. He looked around him, confusion settling around him with every second. He spotted an employee and approached them.

"Hello."

The employee jumped slightly before turning around, "Hi there, can I help you with something?" she asked politely.

Castiel thought for a moment, decided telling the whole truth would be best considering he had no experience in this field, then said, "I am in love with a man and I need to find a cologne that will make him subtly notice me, without revealing my love for him."

The employee paused and then smiled widely, a look of amusement clear on her face.

"Umm, alright then. I'm not sure I can help with such specific needs, but I can help you find a cologne you like."

Castiel nodded, expression unchanging, and followed the employee to the perfumes.

He then spent an hour at least, sampling every cologne until deciding on Dark Temptation Axe Body Spray because it seemed fitting. He had heard of it and seen it advertised often. Castiel figured since it was so popular, Dean must love it. The employee was certainly more cheerful when Castiel was done and leaving the store. Once outside, he flew back to the motel, landing in front of the door. He sprayed the cologne all over, making sure to get every inch. The more the better, right? He then tucked it away with his magazine before entering the room.

Sam was at the library, according to Dean, who was lying in bed watching television lazily. He didn't move as Castiel came over to sit on Sam's adjacent bed. As Castiel came nearer to Dean, Dean sniffed experimentally. He scrunched up his face, turning to Castiel.

"Do you smell that?"

"Smell what, Dean?" Castiel asked, with a faint tone of smugness in his voice.

Dean sat up then, sniffing the air, trying to find the source that was almost burning his eyes. He leaned toward Castiel before abruptly leaning back again.

"Dude, are you wearing cologne?" Dean asked incredulously.

"Yes," was all Cas said. His face was an unreadable mask, except for a small pleased look in his blue eyes.

"Um, why on Earth would you ever wear cologne? It is literally burning through my nostrils and eyes, Cas." Dean chuckled slightly before lying back down and fanning a pillow in Cas' direction.

Castiel frowned, confusion lighting his features. He did exactly what the magazine had said. He didn't understand why it had the opposite effect on Dean then intended.

"You don't like it?" Castiel asked, hiding his hopeful tone and settling for an indifferent one.

"Hell no, Cas, you put way too much on. Plus, you don't even need it." Dean glanced at Cas quickly, but couldn't help noticing a hint of disappointment in the angel's eyes. "Why did you?"

Castiel stood abruptly. "I have to go."

Dean jumped up. "What? No! - I mean, why? You just got back."

Castiel walked away, lost in thought of how else to get Dean to love him. "What? Oh, sorry, Dean. I'll be back shortly." With that, he disappeared, leaving Dean standing in the motel slightly frustrated and immensely confused. Castiel pulled out his magazine and stared intently at the words as soon as he was alone.

His first attempt went horribly wrong. Next time, he will plan it much better.


	2. How Sweet It Is To Be Loved By You, Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel loves Dean Winchester, and it is his mission to make him fall in love with him. Follow Cas' journey to steal Dean's heart with some friendly advice from the local magazine rack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty happy with how this turned out. I was hoping to have a more humorous story, but I have no idea if it actually turned out like that. I hope you enjoy it! The next part won't be published until next weekend (February 16) because I don't have enough time during the week! :)

It had been several days since the perfume plan. Castiel figured it could have gone worse, so he decided to move on to the next game plan. He was currently away from Sam and Dean, again, to read his magazine.

Tip 2: Don't pester your man. Let him make the final decisions. Start with letting him make that first phone call. Until then, leave him alone. Once your call has been received (which it definitely will be), let him have the final say on dates.You don't want to appear too needy and clingy.

Castiel furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. Why did this magazine tell him to stay away from Dean? His goal was to get closer, not farther away. He huffed out in frustration. He folded the magazine and tucked it away in his coat. It seemed like getting closer to Dean was not only going to be difficult, it was also going to be painful and lonely.

Castiel had hoped to return to the brothers after reading the magazine, but after reading about his task, he sat in the night, waiting for Dean Winchester to call upon him.

***  
"Where the hell is Cas?" Dean asked, annoyed, and slightly worried, at how the angel had disappeared and never returned.

"I don't know, man, maybe he had angel stuff to do." Sam was sitting at the table in their small motel room, researching their case on his laptop.

Dean was unconsciously pacing the room, thinking of calling on Cas to come back. He wanted to see Cas. Not because he needed his help, but because he was starting to genuinely enjoy his company. It broke the loneliness and time spent with Sam. Dean knew if he prayed to Cas now, he would end up with an angry angel. Cas didn't like having his personal business interrupted just because Dean was a needy human.

With a defeated sigh, Dean flung himself onto the couch, settling in for the long night ahead without his new found companion.

***  
Two days later.

Sam and Dean had finally found out the source of the killings in the town they were in. It seemed the two brothers were facing a couple revenge seeking demons. Sam and Dean had been making it on their own pretty well, but now, they knew they needed some angel mojo to get rid of the bastards stinking up the town.

Dean was in the Impala, Sam at his side, when he prayed to Cas that they needed some help. Dean didn't know what he had done to make the guy avoid him for several days, but they were going to have put that to the side for now.

Halfway into saying Cas' name, he heard the familiar sound of wings before seeing Castiel in the back seat. Castiel had a very apparent look of relief on his face, as if he had been waiting all his life to be in that back seat. Dean didn't really register this in his mind, though, before letting his angry-Winchester ways take over.

"What the hell, Cas?!"

Cas' face was one of complete confusion, eyebrows drawn together, head tilted slightly to the side.

"What's wrong, Dean? You did pray to me didn't you?" His voice was laced with confusion as well.

"Well. Yeah, but why have you been gone so long? Did I - we - do something to make you angry?" Dean demanded, turning in the driver's seat to look Castiel in the eye.

"Of course n- " Castiel started, but was interrupted by Sam.

"Guys, we kind of have more pressing matters at hand here. Demons." Sam was throwing Dean and Cas a full blown bitch face.

"Right," Dean said slowly, turning to face the front again.

"Oh, yes. Demons. That's why you prayed to me of course, to help you with your hunt." Castiel looked down, hiding the disappointment in his eyes, since he couldn't hide it from his voice.

If either brother noticed Cas' reaction, neither of them showed. They explained to Castiel their demon situation and how they needed his smiting powers to take the two demons out. Castiel agreed to help, of course, and reminded himself to follow the magazine's advice. Once your call has been received (which it definitely will be), let him have the final say on dates.

"So, Cas, any idea of how we're going to get into the place without the demons noticing?" They had pulled up to an old, empty warehouse, where Castiel could sense the demons lurking inside.

"You two could go in the front and - " Castiel stopped short, remembering the advice. This seemed like a perfect opportunity to let Dean have the 'final say'. "And, um. What do you think we should do, Dean?"

Dean raised an eyebrow, thoroughly perplexed, but decided to let it go. "Well, I guess Sam and I could distract them while you angel your way in behind them and smite them with your holy hands."

Castiel nodded, a small pleased look on his face.

***

The plan worked, proving to be almost too easy, when Cas killed the two within seconds of entering the warehouse.

Dean let out a loud laugh and whistle. "Job well done. I think we deserve some dinner, what about you?"

Sam shook his head and walked out to the Impala. Dean and Cas followed a second later, walking together through the abandoned house and tall grass in the yard.

Once inside the Impala, with the demons in their rear view mirror, the brothers got into a heated debate on whether or not to go to the local diner or Applebees (Sam's choice of course).

"What does Castiel think?" Sam asked, believing Cas would side with him on getting a break from the long string of diners.

"I think Dean should decide." Castiel smiled a little, hoping his efforts were paying off. Because, man, he was trying hard.

"Ha! I got the angel, Sammy! Diner it is." Sam scowled, looking away from Dean and Cas and effectively giving them the silent treatment.

***

Once they were at the diner, sitting in a booth, looking over their menus, Dean tried to get Cas to eat something. He always tries to, because the angel deserved something indulging, but he usually got a refusal.

"Cas, come on, everyone deserves a slice of pie, a cheeseburger, something!" Dean insisted.

"Do you want me to eat something, Dean?" Castiel asked, leaning forward, looking genuinely interested in Dean's answer.

Dean leaned back in his booth, a little confused at the intensity of Cas' gaze."Um, yes? I mean, yes, Cas. Just have some fun for a second."

"I always enjoy my time with you, Dean." Castiel hadn't meant to say it out loud. It had slipped out without much thought before hand.

Sam peeked out from behind his menu, looking back and forth between Dean's red face and Cas' nervous, shifting eyes.

Before he could start laughing uncontrollably at the palpable awkwardness in the air, the waitress came over to collect their orders.

Dean was grateful for the interruption, finally able to look away from Cas' face.

"What can I do for you?" The waitress asked. She seemed very friendly and cheerful.

"I don't know. Why don't you tell me?" Dean asked. It wasn't really his fault. Flirting just came naturally to him like breathing did to others.

Castiel looked up from the table, where he had been staring at for several minutes, to find the waitress smiling at Dean. He did not like the look in her eyes, and glancing at Dean, he decided he didn't like his look either.

He cleared his throat, telling the girl what he wanted in a rushed voice, hoping to draw her attention away from Dean. It worked because the abrupt noise of his voice made her shake her head, as if trying to shake out the trance she was in with Dean, and write down his order. Sam and Dean told her what they wanted and she hurried away.

"You ok, Cas?" Dean was looking at him suspiciously.

"Of course, Dean. Why wouldn't I be." It wasn't really a question, more rhetorical than anything. He practically spit the words out at Dean. He wasn't angry with Dean, he knew that. He was angry with himself for letting his emotions take control and intervening in Dean's love life. He wanted Dean, but he didn't want to take anything away from him either.

Dean had slowly turned back to talk with Sam, seeing how Cas was clearly lost in thought. They were starting to get into another argument when Cas spoke suddenly.

"I have to leave. I will return when you call for me." Cas stood and walked outside, still too lost in thought to think about flying anywhere for the moment. He was brought back to the present when he felt Dean grab his shoulder and pull him back.

"Cas! Why do you keep leaving? And what do you mean 'when I call for you'?" Dean was still holding Cas' shoulder and Cas instinctively leaned into his touch.

"I don't want to appear too needy or clingy, Dean. And, I know you enjoy Sam's company. I don't want to get in the way. So I will come when you want me to be there." Cas looked down as he said this, embarrassed that it had come to having to tell Dean part of the truth behind his actions.

Dean's anger dissolved as understanding spread through his mind and body. He let out a small laugh.

"Jesus, Cas. I thought I was the one being too needy. Of course I want you to be around! You're my friend, alright?" Dean squeezed Cas' shoulder before lightly tugging him towards the doors of the diner. "Just assume that if I'm not saying 'go away' that I want you around, ok?"

Cas relaxed at Dean's hand squeezing. He looked up, into Dean's eyes. A small, and very real, smile spread out on his face. He let himself be led back into the diner.

"Your friend." Cas repeated this in his head over and over again. He couldn't describe how happy it made him to have Dean calling him a friend.

As he and Dean walked back into the restaurant, he whispered a small "Thank you" to Dean. He wasn't sure if Dean heard him, but they caught eachothers' eyes before smiling and looking away again.

Castiel wasn't sure what had led to the turn of events that evening. But he figured it was the advice from his magazine. He buzzed with excitement as he thought out his next plan to catch Dean's heart.


	3. How Sweet It Is To Be Loved By You, Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel loves Dean Winchester, and it is his mission to make him fall in love with him. Follow Cas' journey to steal Dean's heart with some friendly advice from the local magazine rack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, chapter 3! It's been a week since chapter 2. How we feeling about this? Should I continue? Because I feel like my writing is just awful and I can only do it during the early hours of the weekends, if I'm lucky. I don't know how I feel about his chapter, so feel free to tell me how you feel. I hope you enjoy it :)  
> Also, please excuse any typos and stuff like that. It's almost 2 AM and I'm tired. I just wanted to get this posted, so I barely even proof read it.

Castiel had been careful in his pursuit of Dean's love ever since his last attempt. He thought there was something - some kind of connection beyond friendship that night, when Dean had asked Cas to stay at the diner. But, he had been idle for long enough.

Engage in phase three.

Tip 3: Make subtle gestures. Lay a hand on his arm, brush your fingers against his hand, squeeze his shoulder once in a while. These may seem small, but he will notice! He won't be able to get you off his mind!

Castiel felt like he could handle this one. He hadn't been sure if the others would work out well. They were so out of his comfort zone and unlike what Dean would want. He felt confident that this one would turn out much better. Plus, making physical contact with Dean was something Castiel enjoyed very much. Every time they ever touched each other, whether it be an accidental bump or a reassuring hand on the shoulder, Castiel could feel energy pulsing from his skin to Dean's. There was always such a strong feeling of rightness to being in close proximity of Dean that Castiel never thought of personal space as an issue. He was sure Dean could feel something between them as well, which is probably why he always makes such a big deal out Castiel's closeness. Dean seems to run from things that might bring him happiness. Castiel has known this for a long time, and has come to terms with it. In a way, it makes him love Dean even more because it's just how Dean is. It's a part of Dean, and Castiel loves every part of him.

Castiel shakes his thoughts away, and stands, getting ready to fly back to the motel Sam and Dean are staying in at the moment. He finds himself almost shaking with anticipation. Castiel is still boggled that just the thought of Dean can make him fall apart so much. He smiles to himself as he takes flight and hurries to his Dean.

***  
Dean is sitting on the edge of his bed, watching television and Sam is sitting at the table on the laptop, when Castiel appears in the middle of the room.

"Hey, Cas," Sam says without looking away from his laptop.

"Hey, Cas!" Dean says, looking away from the television to flash him a smile.

"Hello Dean. Sam," Cas nods at Sam before stepping closer to Dean, "Are you two in the middle of a hunt?"

Sam sighs, shakes his head, and says, "Nope. Just sitting here in the motel. Doing nothing." He shoots a glare at Dean. He seems unaffected by Sam's mood, though.

"Sammy wants to go out and do stuff, but I just want to watch TV, so he's throwing a fit." Dean looks rather happy when he finishes his sentence. "I like making him suffer, you know."

"I see," Cas says, rather uninterested in the brothers' trivial disputes. He hesitantly walks to Dean's side, peering at the television. "May I join you?"

Dean looks up from the TV, seeming momentarily surprised by Cas' closeness, but he only raises his eyebrows. "Yeah, Cas. I'm just watching some Dr. Sexy. Apparently Linda, his girlfriend, has been sleeping with Dr. Goode. And he doesn't know if he should tell her that he loves her or break up with her." Dean continues to stare at the television.

Castiel sits next to Dean on the bed, carefully making it so their legs are just brushing against each other. "Interesting," is all Castiel replies.

Dean is leaning forward now, caught up in the dialogue of the show. Cas inches closer, so slowly that Dean doesn't notice at all. Cas' right leg is pressing very noticeably against Dean's left, and he's surprised Dean hasn't even acknowledged their touching.

Cas has been staring at Dean the whole time this has been happening, watching his face carefully and gauging his reactions, when Sam clears his throat. He's standing now, looking back and forth between Dean and Castiel, eyebrows raised. Dean is snapped out of his trance involving Dr. Sexy and he notices that Cas is practically in his lap. He glances at the wide space of bed next to where him and Cas are sat.

"I'm going out, to the library and to lunch. Want anything?" Sam has chosen to ignore whatever was going on with his brother and the angel.

Dean clears his throat, still sitting on the bed. "Pie."

Sam throws him a frown and nods, walking out of the motel.

Castiel hasn't moved throughout this exchange, but he tenses. He isn't sure how Dean is taking this, if he wants Cas to move or not. There is a long silence where everything stills and time seems to stop as Dean looks at Cas and Cas just stares back. Dean throws Cas a small smile before settling into the bed, and closer to Cas, and turning back to Dr. Sexy.

Cas' tension goes away instantly, and he lets out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. He smiles to himself and watches Dean watch television. He can't imagine anything better than being with Dean in this moment.

***  
The next few days, Castiel doesn't leave the brothers' sides at all. He spends every moment with them, hoping there will be another sign that Dean feels something towards him. To keep him going, Castiel can't help but replay that beautiful smile Dean seems to reserve for him when they are just sitting watching television or eating dinner.

Cas continues his mission.

There were several moments at diners, or standing next to each other in the store, when Castiel will gently brush his fingers over Dean's. This earns him a glance from Dean, but nothing else.

When Dean starts talking of the demons that seek out revenge, or other things that keep him up at night, Castiel reaches up and grabs his left shoulder. Always the left, where their bond is the strongest. He does this to reassure Dean and take away his pain. Dean seems to melt under Cas' hand, smiling sadly. He puts his hand over Cas' and meets his gaze. Dean was never good at words, but he knows Cas can tell what he's trying to say with just one look into his eyes, into his soul. This time, he's saying thank you. Cas nods and lets go of his shoulder.

There were several other openings for Cas to take. He dived right into them. He and Dean decided to go see a movie, which one, he has no idea. Whenever he is with Dean, his surroundings are blurred and his thoughts are consumed only with Dean.

When the lights are dimmed and the movie has started playing, Castiel tries to think of how to make 'his move' as many humans like to say. He has seen enough movies to know that in the teenage boy-girl situation, the boy would put his arm around the girl. This is usually done casually, masked by a stretch or a yawn. Castiel has no need to stretch or yawn, but he figures he could fake it.

Castiel looks over at Dean, wiping his palms on his pants nervously. His heart has started a furious thumping in his chest. He starts thinking of the worst possible scenario that could happen if Dean rejects him. Maybe Dean isn't ready for a public gesture like this. But it's dark, so no one would notice. The theater is pretty much empty anyway. But what if it's just too soon for Dean?

Dean seems oblivious to Cas' inner conflict with himself.

Cas sucks in a breath and stretches out his arms above his head. He starts bringing down his left arm. It's just above Dean's head now, so close to that sweet spot behind his neck that screams 'mine'. All of a sudden, Dean stands up, picking up his popcorn for a refill. Cas quickly extracts his arm, ABORT MISSION flashing in his mind. He isn't fast enough though, because his hand somehow manages to swat Dean's butt. Dean swiftly turns to look at Castiel, wide eyed and a questioning look on his face. At this point, Castiel has recoiled into his seat and is slumped down. He never really knew what embarrassment felt like, but he does now.

Dean slowly walks backwards, still looking at Cas, before turning and going to get his popcorn. Castiel buries his face into his hands. This is not what he wanted at all. He probably scared Dean away, now. That was definitely too far. How will he explain it?

By the time Dean returns, Castiel is sitting up straight, his face is blank and emotionless, but his hands grip the arms rests like it's his only life support. Inside, he is practically having a mental breakdown.

Dean looks over at Cas with an amused smile on his lips. He leans over to whisper into Cas' ear.

"Cas, I just want you to know that I don't put out on the first date." He pulls back, a playfull smile tugging at the corners of his mouth, before grabbing Cas' hand and intertwining their fingers. He turns back to the movie and they remain like that for the rest of the time.

Cas is so stunned, he can't tear his eyes away from Dean's face. He sits there looking up at Dean with his mouth slightly open, and his eyes unblinking.

He feels a cozy warmth spread throughout his body as he looks down at their hands, resting together on the armrest. He didn't know it was possible, but he's pretty sure he's fallen in love with Dean even more.


	4. How Sweet It Is To Be Loved By You, Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel loves Dean Winchester, and it is his mission to make him fall in love with him. Follow Cas' journey to steal Dean's heart with some friendly advice from the local magazine rack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so here's chapter four. Honestly, I'm not sure if I like it because I wasn't sure where to go after Cas got some hand holding action, but I hope you like it. And since I'm really tired, this going to be super short. Kind of like a little mini fic.
> 
> Also, I looked up more magazine tips, like the stupid teenager ones and you won't believe how much I laughed at these. Just picturing Cas doing these was pretty hysterical. Also (again) If anyone sees my Internet history, they're going to think I'm really desperate for a boyfriend. ANYway, I thought I would share that with you.

It has been a couple of weeks since Dean and Castiel saw the movie, but more importantly, it has been a couple of weeks since Dean had held Castiel's hand. Sam and Dean had been very busy with a hunt, so it left little time for Castiel to explore this new step in their relationship. It didn't stop him from replaying it in his mind every second of the day though.

As the end of their hunt neared, Castiel brought out his magazine once again.

Tip 4: Bring your lucky man treats and gifts to let him know he's loved and appreciated! Nothing says 'I like you' more than a home made pie.

Castiel mouth quirks up at the edges. This is perfect for Dean, he loves pie. It's also the perfect way to remind to Dean of Castiel's feelings toward him without doing anything over the top.

Now he just has to find some ingredients and a kitchen.

***  
Castiel went through a surprising amount of trouble in finding everything he needed for apple pie. He figured it would be easy, but then he ran into the different assortments and brands and sizes of the ingredients and utensils.

Now, he stands in the kitchen of an empty house. The family seems to have gone on vacation, so he decides to use their kitchen for baking.

Step One: Preheat the oven to 400ºF

Castiel looks up from the instructions towards the multiple oven settings. He raises his eyebrows and lets out a short sigh.

This is going to be a long night.

 

Several hours later, Castiel is slumped in a chair in the kitchen, staring defeatedly at the sorry excuse for a pie in front of him. The middle is sagging in and the crust is hanging over the edges, unevenly. Castiel's battle with baking goods is evident in his appearance. He has flour in his hair, on his cheeks, and all over his trench coat. And, somehow, a chunk of apple landed in his tousled hair from when the blender got out of control.

Castiel stands up and heavily debates getting a store bought one on the way back before shaking his head. The magazine said to bake something, that way it's more special and "from the heart."

He picks up the pie with his face scrunched up with disgust before flying off to the motel the brothers are staying in.

***

Thankfully, Sam is out on the food run. That leaves Dean in the motel room alone, lounging on the bed and flipping through an old book, when Castiel appears at the foot of his bed.

"Oh, hey, Cas," Dean glances up and freezes. He slowly looks back up to where Cas is standing, covered in flour and holding what looks like a pie, but he can't be sure.

"Hello Dean."

Dean gets up from the bed and sweeps his hand over Castiel. "Are you going to explain why you look like you got in a fight with the Pillsbury Dough Boy or should I just ignore the apple in your hair?"

Castiel looks away briefly, "No - I tried to bake you a pie."

"You baked this?" Dean raises his eyebrows incredulously and he smiles slightly. "Well, Cas, you shouldn't have."

Castiel feels heat flooding his cheeks. He roughly shoves the pie into Dean's hands. "Here, I hope you enjoy it."

"Aw, Cas, I'm sorry," Dean takes the pie and puts his hand on Cas' shoulder, forcing him to look at Dean, "Thank you. Seriously. Pie is pie, dude. It's good no matter what."

Castiel sighs and nods gratefully. Dean takes his hand off of Cas' shoulder and picks at the apple in his hair. He ruffles his hand through it to dislodge any other pie ingredients.

"Why don't you split it with me?" Dean asks as he walks towards the table in the corner and sits.

Castiel turns and follows slowly before sitting in the chair opposite. "I would like that very much."

Castiel never really liked pie, or food in general, but in this moment, he couldn't think of a better place to be.


	5. How Sweet It Is To Be Loved By You, Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel loves Dean Winchester, and it is his mission to make him fall in love with him. Follow Cas' journey to steal Dean's heart with some friendly advice from the local magazine rack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This is a crap chapter and you shouldn't read it because it is crappy and just crapful.
> 
> I'm a terrible person because it has been two weeks since last updating. I'm also a terrible person because this isn't even going to be an actual "chapter." It's just a little filler type thing until I can get the time (and motivation) to write an actual full length chapter. I hope you don't hate me too much for it c:

Tip 5: Send your special guy a flirty message once in a while. It will remind him of you now and again!

The tip then went on to list several examples of what could be labeled as flirty messages

Castiel never liked cell phones. He does not understand how they work. He can barely make a phone call, so text messaging is going to be a challenge for him. He was never one to back down from a challenge, though. Especially when Dean is involved.

***  
From: Cas  
Hello Dean

Dean furrowed his eyebrows as he looked at his phone. He never got texts from Cas, rarely any phone calls. Cas wasn't very good with technology. Dean didn't understand why the guy didn't just pop into the hotel if he wanted to talk. But, this was Cas, and nothing was ever very clear with him.

To: Cas  
hey, cas, what's up

Dean sent the text, with a small smile on his face. Even if it was just a text, it seemed almost domestic and personal to send one to Cas.

***

Cas scrutinized the phone the minute it buzzed. Dean had texted him back and he was feeling fuzzy and warm inside from seeing Dean's name on his screen. He typed back a reply, very slowly. It had taken him more time that he would like to admit to getting the hang of using the phone to text, and he still was terrible at it.

To: Dean  
Many things are "up", but I assume you are asking what is going on or "what is happening" with me. Nothing much. What are you wearing?

Cas typed the last part out and hesitated before sending. The magazine had listed the question as one of the most flirty messages. He didn't see the significance in what Dean was wearing at the moment could be deemed as flirting, but he wasn't in any position to argue.

***  
Dean picked up his phone and distractedly opened the message. He was watching a very dramatic episode of Dr. Sexy and he wasn't about to stop on anyone's account, even Cas'. He glanced down at the message then snapped his eyes back to it.

"What are you wearing?" Dean read aloud. He huffed out a laugh. Cas really didn't understand human things most (all) of the time and it made for a lot of laughs.

To: Cas  
cas, you can't just ask what people are wearing. it means...other things with humans. why do you need to know? is it about a hunt

Dean chuckled as he set the phone down and resumed his show.

***  
Cas scowled at his phone. Of course Dean thought he was talking about hunting. Why else would he be texting him? Cas hurriedly typed on his phone, eager to continue the conversation.

To: Dean  
Nevermind, Dean. And, no, it is not about a hunt. I wish to speak with you just because I want to socialize with you. :D

He didn't wish to continue the line of conversation the last attempt was leading to, so he changed directions. The magazine had said to use smiley faces and winky faces often, so he added the last bit before pushing send.

***

A smiley face. Not just a smiley face, a full blown smiling face. Dean was confused and did not understand what Cas was trying to accomplish through these texts. He didn't know where to go with this conversation.

To: Cas  
look cas, i don't think texting is your thing. maybe you should just come over and watch tv with me. id rather see you in person anyway :)

Dean pressed send before he could delete the last part. He had no idea where that came from. Why was he thinking about it so much anyway? It was just a smiley face. A colon and a parentheses. Not a big deal at all.

Dean was still thinking about the significance of the two symbols when he heard the ruffles of feathers and the spot next to him on his bed dip down with the weight of an angel. He turned his head and smiled at Cas. Cas smiled back, a genuine, real smile. Dean turned back to the television and turned the volume up.

And if Dean set his hand next to Cas' on the bed, making sure they were touching, well, nobody had to know.


	6. How Sweet It Is To Be Loved By You, Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel loves Dean Winchester, and it is his mission to make him fall in love with him. Follow Cas' journey to steal Dean's heart with some friendly advice from the local magazine rack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah. It's been a month since my last update. I'm not sure where I'm taking this fic anymore, either. I used to have a plan, but now I'm just going with it. I don't know how I feel about this chapter, but I hope you like it! :)

_Tip 6: Make him jealous! Spend some time with other good lookin' guys. He will notice and he'll want you even more!_

Castiel reads over the next few tips, forming plans in his mind and the possible outcomes. Dean and Sam tend to visit the local bars often, Dean more so than Sam. Castiel will make sure to go with him the next time to try and make him jealous. He really doesn't see a single flaw in the plan.

***

Castiel is sitting in the Impala with Dean after their run to get some pie. It's been two weeks since he read the tip in the magazine, but Dean hasn't really been visiting bars lately. In fact, when Cas thinks about it, he hasn't seen Dean go to a bar since they held hands in the movie. He isn't really sure if those are connected or not.

So, still set on his fail-proof plan, Castiel breaks the silence and asks, "Would you like to go out for a few drinks?"

Dean looks at Castiel with a slightly surprised expression, "What? Why? You don't drink."

"I know, but this hunt has been rather taxing for you and Sam, so I thought you would like to let loose for a while. I'm just saying that I wouldn't mind." Castiel looks out the window, pleased with the cover up story.

"Oh, yeah. Alright, I guess." Dean smiles suddenly. "But you have to drink too. It would be funner if I wasn't the only one drunk as hell."

Castiel fidgets in his seat. "I'd rather not. My last experience with alcohol was unpleasant and I do not wish to repeat it."

Dean must see in Cas' face that he means it, so he lets out a dramatic sigh. "Alright, I'll let you off the hook this time. Just make sure I don't get too drunk. I don't feel like dealing with the hangover tomorrow." Dean goes back to driving and humming along to the radio. Cas continues looking out the window, wondering how he's going to pull of this whole "make Dean jealous" plan.

***

Dean and Castiel had made it to the bar and were sitting at the bar. Dean had a beer and he was demonstrating some great self-control, Castiel noticed. He told this to Dean and how he didn't seem like he drank much anymore.

Dean just quirked his lips up a little and said, "Yeah, well. Some things change, Cas."

Now, Castiel was looking around the room for the person that might make Dean jealous. By now, he was kind of wishing he hadn't refused to have a few drinks. He was just about to give in and get a beer when he felt some one slide onto the bar stool next to him. He turned to find himself face to face with a woman. She had dark hair and wore too revealing clothes, in Castiel's opinion. But, she was smiling at Cas and he knew what that smile meant. He forced out a hesitant smile, trying to make it look like one of the many that he's seen Dean flash at pretty girls.

"Hi there. How's it going?" The girl asked, but she didn't seem too interested in his answer, because her attention was focused on her hand trailing down Cas' arm.

"Very well, thank you. I hope your night has been just as good." Castiel was surprised he was able to keep his voice calm. Last time he spoke to a woman with implied intentions like this, even if they weren't true, he was terrified. He was terrified now, too, but he tried to hide it.

The girl dragged her attention away from her wandering hands to Cas' face. She looked at him for a minute before laughing.

"You talk kind of weird." She smiles and leans in close. "I like it."

The woman is so close now he can smell the cheap perfume and see her green eyes, unfocused and slightly dazed from alcohol. It isn't until he finds himself thinking about how these eyes are the _wrong_ green that he notices Dean is standing now. He looks up at Dean and finds him glaring at the woman. Cas thought if looks could kill, this woman would have been long gone.

"Hey, how about you go throw yourself at some one else, yeah?" Dean puts on a forced, tight smile and quickly returns to his frown.

The girl looks up from Cas and smirks at Dean. She stands up, dropping her hands and starts walking but stops right by Dean. She cocks her head and her eyebrows draw together as she studies Dean's glowering look before smiling again.

"Boy, you got it bad, don't you?" She snorts and walks off.

Dean stares after her for a second before turning his back on her and facing Castiel. He still looks upset and Cas can't help but think that he has done something terribly wrong.

"Come on, Cas. I think it's time to go." Dean walks out of the bar and to his car, not waiting for Castiel.

Cas follows behind Dean and quietly slides into the passenger seat. He sneaks a glance at Dean when he doesn't start driving yet. Dean is staring out the windshield, face drawn in a scowl.

"Dean-"

"Cas, what the hell, man? What just happened back there?"

Castiel didn't know how to explain and remained silent. Dean whips his head to face Cas.

"That girl was totally flirting with you and you just _let_ her. You even almost flirted back. I just thought..." Dean looks away and shakes his head. "You know what, nevermind."

Dean's about to put the car into drive when Castiel finds that he can finally talk. "You thought what, Dean?"

Dean sighs and turns his face out of Cas' view. "I don't know, Cas. It's just...that....well, every since that movie, you know?" Dean lets out a frustrated sigh and faces Cas again. "Things have been different. For me, anyway."

"It's different for me too." Cas hurries to try reassure Dean how much he wants things to be different. He finds himself suddenly blurting out, "I was trying to make you jealous!"

Dean's eyes snap to Castiel's. "What? Trying to make me jealous?" Cas swallows, wide eyed, and nods.

"I wasn't sure what was happening with...us. I wanted to do something to move things along?" The last part comes out as a question as Castiel struggles to explain his motives. Right now, having carried out his plan, he can't remember why he thought it was a good idea in the first place.

Dean and Cas hold eye contact for a moment before Dean starts laughing. "Well, Cas, it sure did the trick. I was freakin' pissed at that girl." Cas just looks at Dean, confused by what is happening and where this is going. Dean starts pulling out of the parking lot and onto the road. They're quiet for a long time.

Dean breaks the silence when they're almost to the motel.

"You don't have to do that, Cas. Just-" He lets out a sharp sigh,"Don't do it again, ok? You can talk to me next time you think of some stupid plan." Dean looks over at Cas.

Castiel nods. "You mean we can talk about our feelings whenever I want?"

Dean barks out a laugh. "Yeah, Cas. But only for you." Dean smiles and reaches for the radio, turning it on.

Everything feels alright now. Although, Castiel is still unsure what is going on with him and Dean. And now he's beginning to have doubts about that magazine. He suppresses a groan at all of these thoughts and feelings spinning in his head. Human life is too confusing for Castiel.


End file.
